Little Girl
by ClementineTWDG
Summary: (TRIGGER WARNING) oneshot, Clementine cant do it anymore.


Clementine felt a lot of pain up to this point. So much loss. So much emotional, mental, physical, spiritual pain.

And it hurt.

They thought she was strong. They thought nothing fazed her. She acted that way. Living on as if nothing could bring her down.

But it was an act. A silly charade.

She was hurting inside. The pain was building up. Depression and anger fogged her mind as thoughts of happiness barely stuck around. Sure, she could maybe try to think of those days when things were better, only to remember that they no longer exist, to remember that everyone she loved is gone, or will be gone. Everyones luck runs out eventually. And they leave her heartbroken and alone.

She barely smiled anymore. Maybe she forgot how to. She doesnt know.

It was all fake. The way people viewed her was wrong. She was different. On the inside, she is still that young, afraid 8-year-old girl. The one that needed love and care and attention. The one that needed help.

She _needed_ help.

Everyday was a new beggining? Sure it is. A new beggining of horrors. A new day of death. A new day to see how much of your luck is left.

Why did her luck have to be so good?

She did it for Lee. She knew it. But why cant she just be with him again? Why cant she just end it and be in his arms? Why cant she be with her family?

As of now, she rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to stay warm. She was lost and alone. Feeling terribly cold. She lost Jane and Kenny after the car crash. And she was wandering aimlessly in the falling snow. Gun in hand. But she was almost to far gone. The tears burned in the back of her eyes as each minute passed. Leaving her more and more hopeless. She was freezing.

And she was afraid.

She was just a scared little girl. Barely hanging on by the small threads of hope that lingered in her mind. But they to were almost gone. Almost completely severed. Her last dreams of... Real life again, were gone. Her dreams of a world of laughter, of love, of people of who... Who cared... Were gone.

She stumbled on a rock, cutting her hand on a shard of glass. She cried out in pain. Dropping her gun in the process. The glass was embedded in her palm extremely deep, and her tears came over. Washing away the blood that had stained her face. She clutched her hand painfully.

"WHY ME, LEE?!" She shouted, pounding her fist into the snow-covered ground. Tears were pouring from her eyes. Years of sadness and depression being released in those tears. Years of pretending, years of faking,years of lies. Years of tears that had been painfully held back. She let them out.

She covered her ears and screamed. She didnt care who or... or _what_ heard. She was done. It was to much!

"IM DONE, LEE! I TRIED! I FOUGHT AND FOUGHT AND FOUGHT! But you know what? I WILL NEVER WIN!" She screamed. She covered her face with her bloodied hands. After all her pounding on the rocks, glass, and shattered ice, the glass shard had been unlodged from her hand. But know her knuckled bled from cuts and scraps the sharp objects caused. Blood coated the surrounding snow, turning it crimson. Blood dripped down her hand as she stared at them. Finding its way down her arms and into her sleeves.

And you know what?

It didnt hurt.

Clementine pulled her hat off and flung it in the snow. She gripped the gun and lifted it as to hit the hat. But she stopped, heaving hard.

"Why did you leave, daddy?" She asked her hat. Dropping the gun. "Why did you leave me, mom? We couldve been together. Died together. Didnt have to put up with... With _this_ BULLSHIT!"

She glared at the hat. What the fuck, was she expecting a response?

"A-And look what it did to me! Im talking to my damn hat! Im going f-fucking crazy!"

She slumped onto her forearms and cried.

"I tried, daddy. But im done! I cant! I cant!"

She picked the hat up and put it on her head. But she wasnt okay. Not anymore.

"im not strong! Im not the brave little girl you thought i was!" She slammed her fist into the glass. Pieces dug into her palm. She purposely ran her wrist over the shard so they cut deep grooves. She winced.

Footsteps. Growling. Several walkers came into view faintly in snow, making their way towards her.

But Clementine didnt run. She reached for her gun and put it in her lap. But she didnt move

 _"Your strong, Clem"_

Clementine reached into her jacket and pulled out the picture of Lee.

"Im not strong, Lee..." She whined. But she stared into his comforting eyes.

" _You... You can do anything."_

"no no! I cant! Lee! Stop!" She pawed at her ears, yet she still clenched the photograph to her chest.

 _"youre gonna see bad stuff... But... Its okay."_

 _"No_! Its not! Stop!"

She blocked him out the best she could. She didnt want to hear this. Not now.

 _"...There is only one thing you can do... You know that."_

Clementine looked at the gun in her lap in dispair. Was that what he was telling her?

The walkers were closing in.

Was this the end? Had her luck finally run out? After all she fought for, this is it?

"...I dont know if i can..."

She picked the gun up in her tiny, shaking hands. She eyed the trigger, and the muzzle. Feeling smaller and younger than she ever thought she could be.

Was she really going to do this?

Her hands were beyond numb. Pure white fingers were displaying possible frostbite.

She breathed out, her breathe dissolved in the thin icy air. Her tears freezing to her face.

She stared up at the clouds. Snow came into her eyes as she searched for the sun.

The walkers were almost upon her. So close.

" _I'll miss you."_

She felt the tears wash away her remaining sadness. Staring at the sky, she outstretched her hand towards the sun. Reaching for it.

"me too" she whispered.

She would never see another sunrise. Never see another sunset. Never see another spring morning. Never see Kenny again. Or Christa. All that she had left. Never feel another warm summer day.

But she'll feel the warmth of heaven.

She saw the walkers were mere feet from her. But yet, after one more glance at the sun,

She smiled.

Sitting down crosslegged, she hugged the picture of Lee to her chest. She lay on her back and put her hat on her chest as well for a moment, squeezing them both. Then she proudly put her hat back on.

"Im coming home, Lee." She whispered. She lifted the gun to her head just as the first walker arrived...

 **BAM!**

Clementines hand fell limp, releasing the gun and it slid away.

Clementine was dead.

...

Slowly, she felt herself being lifted into someones arms.

"Hey, sweet pea." A very familiar voice whispered.


End file.
